


This Charming Man... Is an Idiot

by Bk_Betty



Series: The Adventures of Jax and Issa [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sons of Anarchy, F/M, Jax Teller Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bk_Betty/pseuds/Bk_Betty
Summary: Jax and Issa hit a speed bump in their transition from friends to lovers.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Character(s), Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Adventures of Jax and Issa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884274
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	This Charming Man... Is an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of eye rolling in this one shot. But I firmly believe it's the official language of SAMCRO.

* * *

Jax and Issa make their way to the roof of the clubhouse after dropping Opie off at home. It’s always been their spot. Their place to talk, to be there for each other or just to get high and pretend to have existential conversations. It seemed only natural to end up here after such a monumental shift in their relationship.

They get comfortable on the roof, Jax not letting much space between them. He’s had his hands on some part of her body since Hog Heaven. As if the minute he stops touching her, she’ll float away from him. She shivers a bit, not having dressed for being up high. Jax gives Issa his hoodie and brings her closer to him. He kisses her forehead and they fall silent for a while.

Issa knows they have a lot to discuss. She has no idea what all of this means to Jax. Sure he said he loves her but that doesn’t necessarily mean he’s ready to jump into a relationship. For all Issa knows, he confessed just to ruin her date. She doesn’t believe he’d toy with her emotions but they both need to be clear about what they want.

“What exactly does this mean to you, Jax?” Issa finally asks.

He has her hand in his lap, playing with the smaller reaper ring Tig gave her years ago. He always does that when he is nervous around her.

“I wanna give this, _us_ a try,” he responds, looking her in the eyes. “Just you and me. I don’t want anybody else.”

“Do you honestly think you can do that?”

Jax scrunches his eyebrows together, a slight frown on his face. “Why wouldn’t I be able to?”

“You’ve been plowing through the SAMCRO pussy buffet like a starving man for years,” Issa points out the obvious. “And now suddenly you’re saying you’re fine with letting all that go?”

“Yeah. That’s exactly what I’m saying. Being with you is all I’ve wanted. I just never thought I could have it.”

“Jax, you have never had a serious, adult relationship. And no, your three day weekend in Vegas with Candi the porn star doesn’t count.”

The asshole has the nerve to look smug about it for all of a minute. He schools his features when it must dawn on him that being proud of a hedonistic bender isn’t the best way to prove he’s ready for a commitment. Issa is too used to his ego to let it even phase her.

“Look, Don Juan de Gringo…”

“Hey!”

“Come on, You’ve gotta admit that was pretty good,” Issa says, pleased as punch with her new nickname for Jax.

He does not seem at all impressed. Spoilsport.

“Look, I know my track record is a little spotty…” he begins.

“A leopard is a little spotty. Your record looks like Swiss cheese.”

“Can I please finish a thought?”

Issa mimes zipping her lips and gestures for him to continue.

“Thank you,” he rolls his eyes but continues on. “It’s not that I’m incapable of being with one woman. I just only ever wanted that one woman to be you.”

Issa struggles with how to respond. She doesn’t want him to think she doubts his sincerity. He has never lied to her, sometimes being a bit too brutally honest (her prom dress wasn’t _that_ short, thank you very much).

On the other hand, she’s not sure he’s thought through how different it is to be in a committed relationship. He’s not used to having to consider a partner’s feelings or making room for someone else in his life. And the last thing she wants is for him to feel chained down. She’d rather they stay friends than have him grow to resent her.

“I know you believe what you’re saying,” he opens his mouth to disagree but shuts up when she gives him what Tig has dubbed the Marisa Santiago glare.

“But you have to see it from my point of view. All I’ve heard from you for years is that you don’t wanna be tied down. What if we go into this and you feel trapped or end up resenting me?”

He stands up and starts to pace. Issa doesn’t want to pick a fight but at the same time, she’s not some naive girl swooning over Jax. She has known him her entire life, has seen him go through women like Kleenex. She refuses to be another notch on his bedpost.

“Issa, I don’t know what to say here,” he turns to her, almost pleading. “I didn’t want a relationship with _them_. But I have always put you first, even when I was with Tara. I consider how almost anything I do will impact you. We may not have been in an official relationship but what I just described sounds like one. The only thing that stopped me before was the distance.”

“So if I had grown up here instead of Morado with my grandparents, we would what, already be together?”

Jax nods his head as he takes another puff of his cigarette. “I’d at least have told you how I felt. I sure as shit wouldn’t have been with Tara.”

Issa mulls over what he’s saying. At this point, she knows she can either continue to doubt him and destroy their relationship before it even gets off the ground. Or she can take a leap of faith. With a few caveats.

She stands up and makes her way over to him. She places both hands on either side of his face as his settle on her hips. She tries not to think about how the cigarette dangling from his fingers can singe her dress.

“I’m going to trust that you’re serious about this and about us. But cheating is a dealbreaker, Jax. I mean it. There won’t be any second chances.”

“I won’t need one,” he promises her. He puts out his cigarette (thank god) and wraps his arms around her. He buries his head in the side of her neck and she knows he’s up to no good.

“We’re also burning your mattress and buying you new sheets. No telling what’s hatched eggs on them.”

“Mmmhmmm,” he agrees, his lips trailing along her collarbone.

She starts to lose her train of thought, especially when she feels him nibbling on her skin. His hands seem to be everywhere all at once and damn, the asshole is good at this. But she needs to pull herself together long enough to lay out a few more ground rules.

“Wait,” she stops him.. “There’s two more things.”

Jax drops his head to her shoulder, sighing into her hair. “You’re killing me, Smalls.”

She laughs at his reference to one of her favorite childhood movies. One summer, she made him and Opie watch The Sandlot so many times, they could recite it word for word by the end of her vacation. To this day, the three of them randomly throw quotes from the movie into their everyday conversations.

“I need you to do a full STD scan…” she tells him.

She knows he has a rule about using protection, especially with the croweaters. But she also knows there were times he was drunk or high and may have forgotten to put on a condom. As much as she loves him, she isn’t about to risk her health, even if she does plan on using protection with him too. At some point, if their relationship lasts, they’ll ditch the condoms but not now.

He tenses somewhat but she hears a muffled, “Okay.”

The last thing she wants is going to be somewhat trickier. It would be easy for him to take it the wrong way but she needs him to agree to it.

“I also wanna wait a little before anyone else knows. Besides Opie and Donna, I mean.”

He lifts his head, leaning back to get a look at her face. As she suspected, he doesn’t seem pleased.

“Why?”

“It’s complicated, you know? The two of us getting together.”

“What do you mean, complicated? I think everyone who knows us won’t be surprised.”

Issa shakes her head. “And that’s kind of the problem. Everyone will be watching us, giving us their two cents. Gemma will mean well but she’ll want to take an ad out in the paper or hire a skywriter.”

“So what? You’re bothered that people will be happy for us?”

Jax is starting to get defensive, which is understandable. She’s holding in her own temper, trying not to snap at him. The two of them have a way of pushing each other’s buttons. Probably something they need to work on, now that she thinks about it.

“No. You’re twisting my words, Jax. That’s not at all what I meant.”

“Then what exactly did you mean? Because that’s what it sounds like to me.”

“Look, we need to figure this out,” she says, moving her finger between the two of them. “Before we go under a microscope. Plus, if this all goes tit’s up, it’s not like we can avoid each other. I just want to make sure we’re… a little more solid, I guess.”

He sits down and puts his hands on his knees, studying the ground. He’s getting all silent and broody. She calls it his On the Waterfront mood. He usually tells her to go fuck herself when she does.

Issa hates pointing out that this can crash and burn but it is a possibility. She decides to plow ahead with her reasoning while he’s not saying anything.

“Not to mention my dad and Happy. No telling how they’re going to take us being together. Sure you’re SAMCRO but they’ve never liked any of the guys I’ve dated.”

“That’s because they were all douchebags.”

“Hey! Will was nice.”

Jax rolls his eyes, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows.

“Will cried when we watched Titanic. And not because it was tragic or some shit. He was sobbing and saying Leonardo di Caprio was too beautiful to die.”

“He was in touch with his sensitive side!”

“Baby girl, I’m not trying to stereotype or anything, but I’m pretty sure he was gay.”

Issa decides not to tell Jax her and Will amicably broke up when he came out of the closet. They’re still really good friends. She even made his wedding cake as a gift to him and his husband Alexander.

“I mean, I get it,” he concedes after mulling it over. “It would be nice to have some breathing room while we figure out how to be a couple. Maybe you’re right…”

“Maybe I’m what now?” Issa interrupts, putting a finger behind her ear and edging towards him.

“Are you going to let me finish or are you going to sit there and be an asshole?”

“Can’t I do both?”

He gives her about the same amount of side eye she gave him this morning after the Delilah incident.

“Anyways, like I was saying, I understand why you wanna wait,” he tugs on her hand until she’s sprawled out on his chest. He moves one of her many curls away from her eyes, letting his hand rest on her cheek. “I’m just not too excited about sneaking around. This isn’t some dirty little secret to me.”

She moves to straddle his hips, purposely grinding down as she settles. And man is she pleasantly surprised at what she feels. No wonder he’s got women panting after him. She can’t help but roll her hips to get some friction where she’s aching for it most. He holds her in place with his hands on either side of her waist. He shifts, brushing his dick against her core. She has to catch herself by placing her hands on his chest. He thrusts up, using his hands on her thighs as leverage. He hits her clit just right and it sends sparks through her body. She closes her eyes and revels in what he’s doing to her.

When he does it again, it draws a deep moan out of her. God, if he’s doing this to her with their clothes on, she’s going to be an absolute wreck when he gets her naked. She hears him chuckle and she looks down at him. He’s got that patented Teller smirk on his face but there’s a warmth and affection there too. She blushes when she realizes that it’s just for her.

She leans forward, a matching grin on her lips. “Oh baby… sometimes being dirty is fun.”

*************************************

Issa wakes to the feeling of fingertips tracing along her ribcage. They move slowly, making their way to the small of her back.

“I can tell you’re awake,” Jax says. She can hear the smile in his voice. The thought occurs to her that she'd love to wake up like this for the rest of her life.

They’ve been dating for over two months now. It’s a little tricky, navigating something new while keeping it to themselves. But Issa has never been happier.

“Imagine my absolute delight when I found you in my bed this morning,” he whispers against her shoulder.

She snuck in after a late night of testing recipes for the bakery menu. By the time she made it to Jax’s room, he was passed out and snoring. She managed a quick shower before collapsing next to him.

“The clubhouse is closer than my apartment,” she teases him. They both know she hates sleeping without him now.

“You can say you missed me, you know. Don’t think it will kill you.”

She shrugs, eyes still closed. “Wouldn’t want to take the chance that you’re wrong.”

He smacks her lightly on the ass. “Fucking brat.”

She feels his fingers resume their path up her side and to her neck. It tickles but it also feels intimate somehow.

“What are you doing?” she looks over her shoulder to find him staring at her skin. “I mean, you do realize my skin color doesn’t wipe off.”

He arches a disapproving eyebrow at her. “Quit being a smart ass.”

“Okay, I’ll be a dumb one,” she fakes a cough and imitates a high pitched, overly girly tone. “Ohhh Jax! You’re sooo big and strong. I’ll do anything to be your old lady!”

She counts it as a win when he drops his head on the pillow and his shoulders shake from him laughing so hard. She always loves giving him shit about the parade of women who fawn over him. She calls it the Charming Chapter of the Jackson Teller Appreciation Society. She’s appointed Delilah Harper as its president. She asked him once if she should make official membership cards and he gave her the finger.

“If you’re done with Horny Masterpiece Theater, I was trying to decide where my crow should go on you.”

“Ohhh right. I forgot you need to brand me like cattle in order to remember we’re together. Do I at least get a say in where the brand goes?”

“Not if you’re gonna be a bitch about it.”

“I’m like Bruce Banner, sweetie. I’m always a bitch.”

He patently ignores her as he lets his hands move to her front. He pulls her closer to his chest and skims his fingers along her inner thigh. Issa whimpers softly, reveling in his slow exploration of her body. When he stops, she looks back to see why.

“Do you really not want to get my crow?” he asks, the uncertainty obvious. “I don’t want you to do it if it…”

Issa turns towards him, shaking her head. “No. Of course I want it. I just never understood why only the women are expected to get a tattoo.”

Jax hums in response as he shifts to cover her with his body. He trails his lips along her neck, moving down to the valley between her breasts and inching lower. Issa sucks in a sharp breath as he continues going south. He stops at her panties and hooks a finger through the band of her red lace boy shorts.

“Baby girl, look at me,” he demands.

She can’t help but obey, his voice is her personal aphrodisiac. Only when their eyes meet does he slip her panties off her body. He tosses them over his shoulder before settling between her thighs. His eyes never once leaving hers, he opens her up to him by pushing her legs apart. He gives her a wink, then goes straight for her center.

She lets her head fall to the pillow as he flattens his tongue against her clit. He swirls it around in a lazy pattern as he hums. It takes her a second to realize he’s actually spelling out his name. When he gets to the K, he applies more pressure and then flicks the tip of his tongue around her swollen bud. It feels like an electric current is shooting up her spine. She arches her back, trying to rotate her hips to get more of his tongue on her pussy.

He pushes her legs open even wider while also holding her firmly in place. He hums again, then slides his tongue down to her opening. He gives little kitten licks in and out before plunging in without warning. As if that’s not enough, he moves one hand to pinch her clit between his thumb and index finger. It’s too many sensations all at once and she’s drowning in them. She is only vaguely aware that her moans are getting louder.

“God you taste like heaven and sin, baby. Drive me fucking crazy,” he murmurs against her thigh.

He doesn’t waste a second, diving back in. He’s fucking her slowly with his tongue, while he flicks his fingers over her clit in a rapid motion. Her hips are moving of their own accord, practically grinding her pussy against his mouth. She knows he’s probably a mess, can imagine her juices glistening all over his chin. She’s teetering on the edge and just when she thinks it’s out of her grasp, he pushes his index finger inside her and makes a come hither motion. Her body bows off the bed, every nerve on fire as a rolling wave of pleasure washes over her. She couldn’t be quiet even if she wanted to. He doesn’t stop his fingers or his tongue as he extends her orgasm. Right when it’s almost too much, he slows his movements down. Her head feels like it’s stuffed full of cotton and her body is tingling all over.

He makes his way back up to the top of the bed, settling his weight down on top of her. She pulls him down for a kiss, tasting herself on him. She licks his chin clean, something she knows turns him on fast. He grabs the nape of her neck and all but fucks her mouth. He’s grinding against her slick heat and that sends small bursts of pleasure through her once more.

He shifts away from her, leaning back on his knees. “Turn over, let me see that pretty little ass.”

She doesn’t have to be told twice. As soon as she’s flipped and on her stomach, he playfully bites a cheek. He follows it up with a slap that makes her yelp. He positions her in the middle of the bed and then straddles her legs. He reaches over to his nightstand for a condom and sets it next to them. He moves to cover her with his body, letting his dick slide in between the crevice of her ass. He licks a stripe along her spine, one of the most sensitive spots on her body. She shivers, her mind in sensory overload.

She feels him move to put on the condom before stretching her arms above her head. He keeps her wrists in one hand while he uses the other one to guide himself into her. As soon as he’s fully seated inside, he shifts up and widens his stance. He puts both hands on her hips to steady her and then fucking ruins her.

He’s relentless, using deep thrusts to hit her exactly where she wants. She’s clawing at the sheets, trying to find something, anything to anchor her. She’s almost there, her toes start to curl and her eyes roll back. He must sense it because he stops immediately. She flat out whines, a noise she’s not sure she’s ever made coming from her chest. She hears him chuckle, low and dirty.

He moves all of his weight over her, grabs the headboard with one hand and her right hip with the other one. Without any warning, he snaps his hips forward. Before she can scream down the clubhouse, he moves to cover her mouth. It’s a good thing too because he’s fucking her hard and fast, using his hand on the headboard as leverage. She has no control over what she’s saying or doing.

“Fuck, baby. You take my dick like you were made for it.”

She’s too far gone to respond but it doesn’t stop the litany of filth falling from his lips. What he’s whispering in her ear is positively obscene but the noises coming from him are her absolute undoing. His moans of pleasure, the way his voice is harsh around the edges, how lost he is in the sensations of their coupling. Knowing she has just as much of an effect on him as he does on her makes her feel powerful, cherished but most of all, loved.

It pushes her way past her edge. She comes yet again and this time, she pulls him down with her. He groans and grunts his way through his own finish, face buried in her hair. He sounds wrecked and god does she feel proud.

Jax barely manages to collapse next to her instead of smothering her with his weight. It takes them both a while to recover. For Issa, every time they have sex it gets more and more passionate. It’s almost as if Jax is cramming for a big exam and the intensity of her orgasm determines his grade. Her brain is so fried all she can think is, “He sex good at.”

She feels the bed shift as Jax gets up to dispose of the condom. She snuggles further under the blanket, enjoying her bliss of endorphins. She stretches like a sleepy cat and revels in her afterglow. Right when she’s getting comfortable, she is yanked from her bubble by a hard smack to her ass.

She straight up hisses at him, which only makes him laugh.

“Don’t ruin my high, asshole.”

He slides in next to her, pulling the covers over their heads. He goes in for a kiss, this one softer and sweeter. She wraps her arms around his neck and sinks into him. They make out slow and lazy, his hands never staying in the same place for long. She wishes she could stay here with him all day but they both have a lot on their plate. As if to confirm it, Jax’s alarm goes off.

He mutters a string of curses before banging around to shut it off. He rolls until he’s on his back. He keeps a hand firmly on her ass though. No one can deny that Jax is an ass man.

“Are you coming straight from the shop to Lumpy’s tonight?”

Issa nods but then says yes when she realizes he can’t see her under the covers. She pops her head out from his sheets. “We’re gonna paint until around 7:30, give us time to get cleaned up before the fight.”

Lumpy Feldstein, the owner of Lumpy’s Gym, helped John and Bobby set up a sanctioned boxing league under the California State Athletic Commision for Sons of Anarchy. Because most of the members have rap sheets, Gemma, Lumpy and Issa serve as the league’s board. But Bobby, Lumpy and Chibs handle the administration of it. The league includes all the chapters and holds regular tournaments throughout the year. Tonight, Jax is in the quarterfinals against Vinnie Jones from SAMTAC.

“Don’t be late,” he pins her to the bed, fingers ready to tickle her side. “These hands can’t wrap themselves.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I kinda like the sound of that,” he all but purrs into her ear.

His hand is just about to go between her thighs when loud voices echo down the hallway.

“Fuck! I need to get going before it’s too crowded for me to slip out.”

Issa hops up and starts scrambling around for her clothes. She figures she can take a shower at her apartment before heading to the bakery. She gets everything stuffed into her knapsack and goes to give Jax a kiss. That’s when she notices the pained look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Baby, we’ve been together for over two months now. Don’t you think it’s about time we start telling people?”

Issa sighs, not wanting to have this conversation. Again. Jax has been bringing it up more and more lately. She can tell the sneaking around is getting to him. He also really hates when some asshole tries to hit on her and he can’t do anything about it. Not that she can’t handle herself. But the caveman in him probably demands he mark his territory.

“I just… I want to make sure we’re solid, you know? Maybe a little more time?”

He gets up and pulls a nearby t-shirt over his head. She can see the tension in his movements. The last thing she wants is another argument. When to tell people has been the only contentious point of their relationship thus far.

“So you don’t think we’re solid now?” he asks, the disbelief dripping from each word.

“No, that’s not what I’m trying to say. This is a big step though. I wanna make sure we’re ready for it.”

He runs a hand through his hair and leans against his desk. “What magical sign are you waiting for, Issa? You keep saying we need more time but I’m not sure why at this point.”

Issa crosses her arms and tries not to let her temper flare. She understands his frustration but he has to know this isn’t going to be easy. Dating Jax comes with some baggage: Gemma, even with the best of intentions, is a meddler; at least half the female population of Charming will consider her enemy number one and some of those bitches are petty as fuck; and if Tig doesn’t want them together, it will cause tension within the club, which is the last thing she wants.

And there’s the fact that Issa is, by nature, a pessimist. She can’t help but consider all the ways this can blow up in their faces if they break up. As ridiculous as it sounds, she worries the minute everyone knows, the proverbial other shoe will drop. She’s trying to overcome these fears but she’s not there yet.

“Are you hesitant because of my past?” he asks. “Do you not trust me?”

That’s actually the only thing not bothering her.

“I mean, it’s not so fun knowing you’ve slept with almost every single woman at a club party but I know you wouldn’t cheat.”

Jax lets out an exasperated breath. He’s looking at her, waiting for some sort of explanation. She’s not sure how to tell him all her fears without making things worse.

She moves over to him, putting her arms around his neck. She stretches up and places a hesitant kiss on his lips. Even though he’s annoyed with her, he can’t help but respond. When her feet are firmly back on the ground, Jax brings their foreheads together.

“I know it seems like I’m avoiding this but I’m not. I believe in us, I do. I just need a little more time to adjust.”

He doesn’t say anything for what feels like ages. She waits though, let’s him figure out what he wants to say next. She’s surprised when he capitulates with an almost defeated, “Okay.”

Even though he sounds unsure, she takes him at his word. Which is going to come back and smack her clean across the face.

Because Jackson Teller is an impatient man.

And an idiot when it comes to Isabelle Trager.

*************************************

Issa hums We Will Rock You under her breath as she wraps Jax’s hands. His rings are safely tucked in her jeans and his shirt is laying across her left thigh. This is the quarterfinals and Jax is the odds on favorite. Her and Lyla drove straight from a day of painting the bakery to make it here on time. She snuck in a quick shower in the women’s locker room and now they’re going through their usual pre-fight routine.

Ever since Jax started competing in the SOA League, he’s had Issa wrap his hands and hold his rings and shirt. He calls her his good luck charm because he’s only lost the four fights she missed when she was in Vermont.

She is sitting on a table in a corner of the gym and he is standing between her legs. As she wraps his left hand, she has to repeatedly stop his right hand from wandering. She’s wearing one of his old Reaper crew shirts that she “accidentally” shrunk in the wash. She knows it drives him wild seeing her wearing his clothes, so it’s not surprising he’s distracted. Or at least his hands are.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re not being subtle.”

“Looking at you like what, baby?” he whispers low in her ear as he reaches for his water bottle behind her. The sound of his voice makes her shiver. The fucker knows what that does to her.

“Like you’re about ready to eat me alive,” she says, somewhat breathless.

Jax licks his bottom lip, eyeing her up and down. “Oh I’m ready to eat, alright. Can still remember how good you tasted this morning.”

She lets out a soft little moan and the asshole chuckles. He’s getting her hot and bothered and he knows it. She gives him a warning look, wraps his right hand a bit too snug and goes off to find Gemma.

“Not gonna wish me luck?” Jax calls after her.

She flips him her middle finger as she keeps walking. She hears him laughing and it makes her smile. It’s one of her favorite sounds in the whole wide world.

Her and Gemma have a tradition of sitting together to watch Jax fight. While Issa loves seeing him beat the crap out of his opponent, Gemma always worries he’ll get hurt. So Issa does all she can to distract her and calm her nerves.

“You never did tell me how that date went a while back,” Gemma says as soon as Issa is settled in beside her.

“Not much to tell. He showed up with roses and he drove a Honda Accord.”

Gemma rolls her eyes. “God, you’re as bad as the boys. Car snobs.”

“Gem, you can tell a lot about a man by the car he drives. Honda Accords scream ‘I’m bad at sex’. And showing up with roses screams ‘I’m bad at sex _and_ not willing to try anything adventurous to get better at it.’”

Gemma laughs, shaking her head at the woman who is like a daughter to her. She pulls a wrapped sandwich out of her purse and gives it to Issa. It’s her favorite - roast beef and cheddar on rye with whole grain mustard and mayo. Issa takes it happily and hugs her.

“Yeah, yeah. I figured you and Lyla would forget to eat something before coming here. Chibs got her one of those big ass calzones she loves from Tony’s.”

“Thanks, Mamma Gemma,” Issa says as she stuffs her face. Her cheeks are full of food but she doesn’t give a shit. Gemma’s sandwiches are fucking awesome.

“You look like a deranged squirrel,” Gemma smiles fondly at her.

“Yuf famiches arf fuud.”

Gemma rolls her eyes and hands Issa a bottle of water. Issa hopes there’s a cookie in her purse too. Sure enough, as soon as she polishes off the sandwich, Gemma gives her four salty oatmeal cookies in a ziplock bag.

“You are my favorite person in all of Charming!” Issa digs into her after dinner snack with gusto.

“Better not let Jax hear you say that. He’ll pout for a week.”

Issa shrugs. “He knows my affections can be easily bought with food.”

Their conversation comes to an end when the bell rings to start the fight. As much as she enjoys hanging out with Gemma, ever since her and Jax started dating, watching him fight next to his mother has become problematic. Because Jax looks hot as fuck when he fights.

It’s not just the fact that he’s shirtless, although that is a huge bonus. He boxes with a fluidity and grace that reminds Issa of a panther. His movements are controlled but powerful and his chest is all shiny and sweaty. She has to squeeze her thighs together as discreetly as possible and remind herself Gemma is sitting _right_ _there_.

Her mind inevitably drifts to how he gets after a fight. He’s still pumped up with adrenaline and he’s a bit more aggressive. He knows she loves being manhandled and they’ve discussed their limits. Being friends before becoming lovers has helped them be more comfortable talking about what they both like and don’t like. Because of their openness (and let’s face it, Jax’s magical dick… and tongue… and fuck, he’s really good with his fingers too), Issa is having the best sex of her life.

Usually after his fights, they sneak in a hard and fast fuck, oftentimes in the locker room shower. On one memorable occasion, Chibs came into the locker room while Jax had her up against the shower wall. They didn’t hear him until he called out Jax’s name. Luckily, Chibs assumed he was in there with a croweater. Issa’s legs were wrapped around Jax’s waist so they weren’t visible from under the shower curtain.

Instead of stopping like a normal person, Jax kept moving inside her. He put his hand over her mouth and looked her in the eyes the entire time he talked to Chibs. Issa was unbelievably turned on by the whole thing and came like a freight train.

Jax makes quick work of Vinnie, finishing him with a knockout. After all the high fiving and back slapping, he heads to the showers. Issa waits about five minutes before excusing herself from Gemma, claiming she needs to go to the bathroom.

She’s halfway to the locker room when she sees her dad and Kozik about to go at it. She has to stop it before they tear each other apart.

Tig has never forgiven Kozik for the death of Missy, their German Shepard. Tig had taken young Issa camping one weekend and asked Kozik, down from Tacoma, to watch Missy. Happy, their usual dog sitter, was in Arizona and Kozik loved dogs. It seemed like a good idea.

What no one knew was that Kozik suffered from a crank addiction at the time. High as a kite, he accidentally let Missy off her leash on a walk and she was hit by a car. Tig was beyond livid when he found out and beat the shit out of Kozik. Since then, the two of them can’t be in the same room for five minutes without coming to blows. It takes the combined efforts of her, Opie and John to diffuse the situation.

By the time she can get away, Jax is already showered and dressed. He’s zipping up his bag when she makes it to the locker room.

“Sorry, Kozik and Dad sorta tried to kill each other,” she apologizes.

He doesn’t say anything, simply backs her up against a wall. He moves his hand to the back of her neck, bringing her to his chest. She lets out a filthy moan the minute he descends on her. She opens up under him, fingers pulling his hair out of the mini man bun he wears for fights. Jax presses closer into her, connecting them from knee to chest. Issa can feel him growing hard, his cock rubbing deliciously against her. The kiss is animalistic, as if Jax wants to consume her. And fuck if she isn’t happy to let him.

The sound of someone walking close by the locker room entrance has them spring apart. It takes Issa a minute to catch her breath, the whole time Jax is staring shamelessly at her chest.

“We should probably head out before people start looking for us,” she says once she has herself under some semblance of control.

“Or…,” he smirks, stalking towards her like she’s his prey. “We can take our chances and celebrate my win. Preferably with me inside you.”

He whispers the last part in her ear. He has her trapped against the wall, his hands planted on either side of her head. She is tempted, calculating how long they have before someone comes in here to find Jax. But she can already hear a few people calling his name. She pushes at his chest and he steps back.

She can see the flash of irritation in his eyes as he turns to get his gym bag. “I promise I’ll make it up to you later tonight.”

“Before or after you sneak in my room like we’re doing something wrong?”

“Jax…”

He shakes his head and slings the bag over his shoulder. “Forget I said anything. I’m still worked up from the fight.”

“Don’t lie to me. I can tell you’re upset.”

She tries to reach out for him but he moves away. She hates this. She knows he’s reaching the end of his patience and things are going to come to a head. She just can’t seem to shake what logically she knows are her irrational fears.

“I’m not upset. I’m… fuck, Issa. I’m just getting tired of having to watch everything I do and say when we’re around other people. I’d really like to be able to touch my old lady whenever I want. It’s frustrating.”

Before she can respond, a bunch of guys from SAMTAC and Rogue River come in and Jax is surrounded by his brothers. The smile he flashes doesn't reach his eyes and a knot twists in Issa’s stomach. She watches as they migrate out the room, sweeping Jax with them. She has a bad feeling about his attitude tonight. He’s restless and irritated and that only spells trouble.

She goes to find Lyla so they can head over to the post fight party at the clubhouse. Normally, Lyla rides over with Chibs on his bike and Issa sometimes hitches a ride with Jax. She’s the only woman he lets ride bitch on his bike, much to the annoyance of the many members of the Jax Teller Appreciation Society, Charming Chapter.

But after a long day of painting, both their arms are too tired to hang on tight enough to ride safely. Issa anticipated this, which is why she drove them to Lumpy’s. She finds Lyla and after she gets Chibs off her face, the two of them head out.

*************************************

When Issa walks into the clubhouse, she knows her bad feeling was justified. The first thing she sees is Jax in the corner with a croweater hanging on to him. Her first instinct is to go over there and kick him in the nuts but then she sees the smug grin on his face. The fucking bastard. Every bit of guilt she felt after talking to him in the locker room goes flying out the window.

She knows exactly what he’s doing. He thinks seeing another woman all over him will throw her into a jealous rage and cause her to stake a claim on him. He's frustrated and tired of waiting, so he’s pushing her to do what he wants. It’s childish and no way to handle problems in a relationship. Although it bothers her a little to see another woman touching him, she’s more pissed that he’s trying to win.

Unfortunately for Jax, Issa is both terribly competitive and stubborn as a mule. She is not going to let him force her hand and tell all of SAMCRO they’re dating before she’s ready. Besides, he picked the wrong croweater to use for his little stunt. Dani is an absolute cinnamon roll who wouldn’t dare touch Jax if she knew he was taken.

If anything, this is a test for Jax and how much he respects their relationship. Because if he lets Dani go too far, they will be having words later. Most likely while Issa suffocates him with a pillow.

Jax is looking straight at Issa, the challenge clear in his eyes. He thinks he’s won but the jackass is really digging his own grave. She flashes him a sweet smile, gives a friendly wave and then turns on her heels, heading for the pool table. Opie and Donna are about to start a game, which works perfectly for what she has in mind.

Issa reaches their claimed table, grabbing a beer along the way. “Hey, wanna play in teams?”

Both Opie and Donna are fervently looking behind her at the scene Jax is making in the corner.

“Uh sure…” Donna stammers. “Wanna go get Jax to play with you?”

Issa looks around and sees Juice nearby. “Nah, Juice can be my partner, right?”

Juice is still a bit nervous around Issa. The first time he met her was at a club party, not too long after he started prospecting. He had no idea she was Tig’s daughter and may have mistaken her for a croweater. But even then, he stumbled over his words and tried to awkwardly reach for her chest. Issa found the whole thing hilarious. Tig did not. Juice gave her a wide berth after Tig had a nice “chat” with him in Lumpy’s ring. Only recently, when they both learned they have similar ethnic backgrounds, did he start to relax around her. She’s even teaching him Spanish.

“Yeah sure, I’m down.”

Opie and Donna exchange worried glances but begin racking up the balls. They flip a coin to see which team will go first and Opie and Donna win. Issa leans back against a stool while Donna studies the table for her first shot. Opie uses the time to sidle up to Issa.

“So, uh, you gonna do something about that over there?” he asks, hooking his thumb over his shoulder.

Issa discreetly peeks at where he’s pointing and sees Jax with a mildly panicked look on his face. Dani is now sitting on his lap, whispering something in his ear. Issa can tell he’s trying to put some distance between him and Dani though. Good boy.

Issa shrugs her shoulders and pats Opie on the arm. “Nope. He’s playing chicken with me and hoping I’ll blurt out that we’re dating. I’m not giving him what he wants. Fucking toddler.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” Opie mumbles as he walks back to Donna’s side. “Can’t you two act like a normal couple?”

“That would require at least one of them actually being normal,” Donna laughs.

The game goes on for a while, the four of them joking around and having a good time. Juice is surprisingly good at pool and him and Issa make a great team. Opie and Donna keep alternating between concentrating on the game and keeping tabs on Prince Charming and his stupidity.

They finish up the first game, Juice and Issa coming out victorious.

“Let’s go again,” Issa suggests.

Donna is sort of nudging her head in Jax’s direction, eyes growing bigger at whatever is happening now. “Maybe, uh… maybe see if Jax wants to tag in. The two of you play well together.”

Opie looks a bit like he’s washed his hands of the whole thing. He rolls a joint and immediately takes a puff. Issa almost feels bad for the aggravation her and Jax have caused him over the years. But she will _not_ let Jackson Teller win.

Issa puts her arm around Juice and shakes her head. “Why mess with a winning team, right Juice?”

Juice, who has absolutely no fucking clue what’s going on, delights in Issa’s praise. They clink beer bottles and Juice goes to set up another game.

Donna lets out a resigned sigh and shrugs her shoulders. Opie passes Donna his joint, almost as if to say, “Just give up. I have.”

Their second game proves to be a little harder for Juice and Issa to win. She knows Opie and Donna were distracted by Jax and Dani the first game. But now they realize Jax and Issa are batshit insane and there’s nothing they can do about it.

Every now and then Issa checks to make sure Jax hasn’t taken things too far. And every time, Jax is clearly getting more and more uncomfortable. Issa wonders for all of ten seconds whether she should be getting this much enjoyment out of his discomfort. Then she remembers why he started this whole thing to begin with and figures he made his bed. Now she’s going to watch him squirm in it.

She finishes up her turn and is picking up her beer when she sees it. Dani’s hand is trailing down Jax’s chest, inching ever closer to his lap. Jax’s eyes are practically bulging out of his head and he keeps shooting frantic looks at Issa. She simply arches an eyebrow, waiting to see what he’s going to do. When Dani gets dangerously close to his dick, Jax jumps up, dropping the poor girl on the floor.

“I have an old lady!” he shouts.

Everyone in the clubhouse stops, all attention on Jax and Dani. She scrambles up from the floor and apologizes profusely.

“Oh god! I didn’t know! I’m so sorry. Congratulations!” she says, a genuine smile on her face.

She’s about the only one smiling though. Gemma, who was at the bar with John, comes storming over to him. Issa is vibrating out of her skin with excitement. Dragon Gemma is about to be unleashed and she has a front row seat.

“Since when do you have an old lady, Jackson Nathaniel Teller!”

“Ohhhh, she full government named him,” Issa says to no one in particular.

Opie shakes his head, taking another hit and passing it to Donna.

Juice turns to Issa, mouth hanging open. “Did you know about this?”

Issa can hear Opie mumble something about Jax and her sending him to an early grave. Still not wanting to give anything away, Issa shakes her head. She sees Donna drop her head on a nearby table and bang it a few times. Opie goes over to rub her back and suggests they start looking for new couple friends. Ones who aren’t assholes.

Out of nowhere, John pops up by Issa’s side. He has a shrewd look on his face, puffing away on one of his specially rolled joints. Of all the people in SAMCRO, John is the absolute best at rolling a spliff. Issa loves them and as soon as he’s close enough, she swipes it out of his fingers.

She sits at a hightop table, pool game abandoned for the live entertainment that is Jax getting his ass handed to him by his mom. John takes the stool next to her. Meanwhile, Jax is stammering his way through an explanation.

“Just… Ma, I…”

“Don’t Ma me! Who the fuck is she? Why haven’t I met her? Did you give her your crow? I swear to god if it’s that stalker Delilah, I’m…”

“Fuck no! I’m not that stupid!”

“That’s debatable,” Issa mutters.

John chuckles, handing her his joint. “So are you gonna put him out of his misery and tell Gemma it’s you?”

Issa should have known John would be the first to figure it out. He’s very good at reading people, especially those closest to him. Plus she’s almost positive he knew about Jax’s feelings for her and that she reciprocated them. She takes a hit off the blunt and shakes her head.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

John roars with laughter. “Lord help him. He’s gonna have his hands full with you.”

He puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her on top of her head. Issa figures that’s his way of giving them his blessing. They kick back and watch Jax try to weasel his way out of the mess he created, passing the joint between them.

John’s easy acceptance of her and Jax makes Issa feel a lot better about going public. But not tonight. The last thing she wants is to give Jax the satisfaction of thinking his dumbass plan worked. Besides, it’s fun watching a grown man get yelled at by his mom in a room full of bikers.


End file.
